The Australian Institute of Magic
by AlsvinthMayhar
Summary: Wizards of the World 1 When Teddy Lupin flees England after the Dark Wars, he believes that it's all over. But the Australian Institute of Magic has a problem, and only he can solve the trouble with the resident Werewolves...
1. The Wizard

Wizards of the World 1: The Australian Institute of Magic, Australia

1: The Wizard

Professor Cowarn stood in his study, looking out at the sun setting over the outback lands. The sun was setting both the land and sky in fire, highlighting the large canyon – the famous King's Canyon in the Northern Territory – in front of the school. He sighed and removed his glasses, wiping them on the pair of jeans he was wearing before putting them back on.

"Bring him in," he said, turning to cross back to his large desk and sitting down, leaning down to the small Muggle fridge hidden under the desk.

He opened the door and pulled out two cans of beer and shut the door, putting one in a soft foam cover, a stubbie holder, and leaving the other in the sun to warm. It would not do to annoy the man about to enter his office. Not with the connections he held.

The portrait above the door dropped the vial he was holding in the cauldron in his painting. He dived out of the frame a second before the cauldron blew up. The one next to him, painted in front of a famous pub in the nearby Wizarding village of Locagga insulted someone behind him and had a beer bottle thrown at him. Punches were exchanged in a hasty barfight. Cowarn smiled and stood as the door opened.

"Professor Cowarn?" the man – middle-aged and exhausted-looking – said, closing the door behind him and sitting down. He pulled off his green robes, revealing jeans and a singlet underneath. It was very hot in the office, just like in the rest of the castle. "I never remember that it's hotter than hell here during the winter in England," the man said, and took his beer from the table. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Drink the beer cold, live in a place hotter than the middle of the earth."

"Well," Cowarn said, cracking the can open and taking a swig, smacking his lips in relief, "you get used to it."

The man smiled. "I hope I get used to it quickly." The man's face became tight and his lips became thin. "They're after me again."

Cowarn sighed, putting down his empty can and pulling another one out of the fridge when his guest cracked his open. "I take it you want me to hide you. Again."

"No," the man said, smiling thinly, "I want a job. I heard you have an opening."

"I didn't think that you liked Transfiguration enough for you to volunteer to teach it," Cowarn said, finishing his second can.

"Not for Transfiguration." The man smiled properly. "Potions."

"Potions?"

"Potions." The man nodded and sat back in his chair, Vanishing the empty cans. "I want to teach Potions."

Cowarn looked uncomfortable, and pulled out two more cans, handing one to the man and cracking his forth open. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Well," the Headmaster said, his hand shaking, "you don't have the experience for Potions."

"During the war I used a lot more potions than I did transfiguration," the man said, sitting forward in his seat. "I can teach your students all about Muggle medications, field medications, healing potions, and offensive potions. Please, let me have this job."

The Headmaster sighed and scratched his head. "We need a new Head of Sydney House as well," he said, downing another can and crushing the empty in his hand. "If you take the Potions post, you have to be the Head of Sydney House as well."

The man nodded and stood. "In that case, I accept, and I shall be here on September the first to start the new school year."

"Our school year starts on the first of February," Cowarn said, catching the man before he left. "You can start at the beginning of the second Semester, on July twenty-first."

The man nodded and turned to leave.

"I look forward to working with you," Cowarn said after the door closed, "Mr. Lupin."


	2. The Classes

2: The Classes

Theodore – or Teddy – Lupin was enjoying his life in Australia. He was now the Potions Master of Cowarn's School, and was enjoying teaching the students of Australia about all the Potions he used in the Dark Wars back in England. Occasionally during class he would stop talking and just stare off into space, thinking about all the friends and family he had lost, in both the Voldemort War and the Dark Wars. His parents, his godfather and his girlfriend Victoiref, along with many of the Weasley children and his godfather's son Albus. After a few lessons, the students became used to his lectures petering out half-way through, and simply used the time he was 'gone' to catch up on homework and gossip.

The Potions that Professor Lupin taught all had perfect practicality during a war, things like the Dreamless Sleep Potion, Healing Potions of varying strength, Burn Salves and other various healing potions. He taught them a couple of the nastiest Potions he himself had used, as well as a couple of fun ones, like the Spume Potion, the Effervesce Potion and the Sticking Potion, though each could be used in a war situation.

Teddy stopped where he was in the middle of the corridor, staring at nothing. He was staring at the past, remembering the last time he had seen his family all together…

Well, as together as it was going to get.

Teddy smiled at Victoire as they sat on the ground in the middle of the park. They were surrounded by what Teddy called his family: the Weasleys, including Arthur, Molly, their children, their significant others, and their children. Teddy was an honorary Weasley: even if Harry had not been his godfather, the Weasleys loved Tonks and Remus so much that they would have adopted him, rather than send him out to another family.

Teddy was eighteen, Victoire seventeen. Although Teddy's time at Hogwarts had been stressful, to say the least, with his monthly problem, he had definitely enjoyed it, battling himself once, occasionally twice, a month, and spending the rest of the time proving that he was indeed the son of a Marauder, just like Harry.

The seventeen years between Teddy's birth and that day in the park were marked with peace. The Death Eaters that had escaped the Final Battle were seen occasionally, but, being only one or two, and with Harry still in the land of the living, having survived, not one, but two –_ two! _Teddy was always amazed to think of it – Killing Curses. The Death Eaters and Hagrid had testified to Harry's survival of the second Curse. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, while attempting to get around their crimes while inadvertently incriminating both each other and their son, backed the story up, both exclaiming their amazement at watching the boy survive twice – even having only seen one example of it first-hand.

The pair smiled as their Uncle George and Harry walked up to them, sitting to either side of them. After hearing of all Harry's exploits during his time at school, and having never figured him for being such a joker, George had immediately offered Harry the opportunity to work with George at the Triple W, as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had grown to be called. Harry had grudgingly accepted, not wanting to take Fred's place, but George had steamrolled that thought by pointing out that Harry had always been a partner in the shop, so it was about time he had fun by creating as many pranks as he could.

Harry and George had started consulting with Teddy after Teddy's first owl home at the end of fifth year. After Harry and George – who were both at work when the owl arrived, carrying a letter from the new Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Lorinus Quatro, formerly Deputy Headmaster of the Australian Institute of Magic – complaining about Teddy's constant pranks, which had George interested in what exactly Teddy was doing at school, and not just about what he was learning in class.

"Teddy, what do you think of our latest idea?" George asked, taking a goblet of pumpkin juice from Molly Weasley and smiling in thanks at her.

"Fizzing Racers," Harry said, accepting a bottle of butterbeer from Molly and grinning at her. "They're animated mice made out of sherbet that race each other to your target's drink."

Teddy grinned. "That's a brilliant idea, Uncle Harry," he said, but the conversation petered out as the night sky was lit up by fireworks.

It was New Year's Eve, and these were the preliminary fireworks. The Weasleys and Harry had been coming to the Muggle celebrations ever since the end of the war. Harry and Hermione had been nervous when the other wizards showed up one year, invited along by Ron, Ginny, and the kids. By the time Teddy was six, it had become a long-standing tradition.

The fireworks were brilliant, the sparkling colours illuminating the grounds and the surrounding city.

"Have I ever told you the story of Fred and my escape from Hogwarts?" George asked Victoire and Teddy. "Dolores Umbridge, the Death Eater sympathiser who had possession of the locket Horcrux, had just taken over the school, and we got tired of her. So, we started playing prank after prank on her, and eventually we let her catch us."

Harry took up the story. "Then he and Fred, who, like me, had had their brooms confiscated by Umbridge after beating up Malfoy, summoned their brooms from Umbridge's office."

"Nearly knocked her out," George said with a laugh. "We told Peeves to – what were the words? – 'give her hell from us', laughed as he saluted us, and we flew out the doors and off into the triumphant sunset."

"After dive-bombing her," Harry added, laughing with Teddy. "It took _days_ to get rid of the swamp," he added, looking at George. "And the other teachers refused to get rid of it on their own, leaving just a little bit under the windowsill to commemorate you two."

"Good times, good times," George said with a hint of nostalgia, gulping down the last of his juice.

"Do you still miss Uncle Fred?" Victoire asked in a small voice.

"Every day," George answered.

There was silence for a minute or two, then a rather large, green firework illuminated the sky. Teddy saw Harry tense beside him. He turned to look at his godfather as screams erupted from around the park. People looked around for the screamers; the muggles enjoying themselves were not old enough to remember the original reign of terror that a large, green sign had induced.

And it was back. Harry and George stood up and snarled, their wands in their hands. Teddy, George and Harry had lost far too much to the Death Eaters in the Voldemort Wars, and they were going to come down hard on who ever had conjured the symbol.

Teddy stood up and changed into a smaller, faster shape, pulling his own wand out. Only one thing could cause Harry and George to become so focussed, and it wasn't a good thing.

The Dark Mark was illuminating the sky.

"Don't these idiots ever die?" Harry demanded, completely outraged. "Anyone else would realise that they were defeated!"

The female Weasleys, minus Molly, gathered their children together and Apparated them out of the park. Fleur grabbed Victoire and the pair of them nodded at Teddy before they Disapparated.

The male Weasleys and Molly gathered together, standing in a loose formation with their wands out. A flash of green light flew from the bushes to their right, hitting Arthur.

The Weasley patriarch crumpled to the ground, dead.

The bush that had spouted the silent Killing Curse was vaporised by the others. The barely-recognisable body of a young man, almost the age of Teddy, fell to the ground, the victim of Cutting Curses and a Killing Curse from Harry.

In front of them, twenty people wearing black robes and the faceless white masks of the Death Eaters stepped out into the crowd, shooting Killing Curses in any random order.

"Attack them!" Harry yelled, stepping forward. He side-stepped a Cruciatus Curse and opened up a slice in the neck of the leading man. He fell to the ground, bleeding out from the severed artery, his mask slipping to reveal a face that Teddy didn't know.

Harry stepped forward, Teddy zipping in ahead of him and seizing the throat of the nearest Death Eater in his wolfish teeth, ripping it out. He dropped the body, snarling and growling at the fourth generation Death Eaters.

Being born of both a werewolf and a Metamorphmagus was a gift as far as Teddy was concerned. He still had to change of a full moon, but he could also contain and utilise the change at other times of the month.

Teddy dropped to all four paws as he finished the change, dropping his wand in Harry's hand as he ran past. They had practiced that procedure endlessly when Teddy was younger, and Harry was sad to see that it had come in handy for something.

Teddy tore the throat out of another Death Eater as he raised his wand, shouting the Killing Curse. Teddy heard someone fall behind him. Not willing to give up his concentration to see who it was, he pressed on, killing three more Death Eaters before they were smart enough to Apparate away.

Teddy chuckled with a wolf's voice, causing a few people to look at him in fright. He transformed back to human and nudged the Death Eater at his feet with his booted toe. "Well done, I think, Uncle Harry," he called, turning around.

It was then that he realised who the thud was. Harry was lying on the ground, unmarked but still. He almost looked as though he had simply been Stunned.

"Harry?" Teddy called, racing up to his body. None of the Weasleys had touched him, not even George, who had sat down hard and was holding his head in his hands. He had become as close to Harry as Ron, Hermione and Ginny could ever be.

"No, come on, Harry," Teddy said, crouching down and rolling Harry over, putting his hand to the man's heart. "You survived two Killing Curses. Surely you survived this one as well!"

There was no movement under Teddy's hand, no pulse. Teddy felt a tear fall down his cheek as Molly started to cry, loudly. She was kneeling next to the body of Arthur, holding him to her chest as she wailed. The boys around her each stepped forward to comfort her and to receive comfort in turn, but they stepped back when they saw someone else was going to do it. The next thing Molly knew, all her boys, excluding George, were hugging her, looking for comfort in arms that had always given it.

"Who's going to tell Hermione and Ginny?" one of them asked, making them hug Molly tighter.

Teddy sobbed and looked at George. "He didn't survive," he whispered. "Why didn't he survive?"

George lifted his head up. "He didn't give his life for anything," he said. "It was just a stupid, useless waste."

Teddy looked down at the man who had raised him. He carefully lifted up the man's body, subtly shifting with his metamorphmagus powers to gain the extra muscles in his arms and shoulders needed to hold Harry up. The man had put on weight under the care of Molly and Ginny, and Teddy was only just realising how much.

Teddy looked around at the other Weasleys, looked down at Harry, and Disapparated to the meeting point with the girls: Harry's house.

"A Knut for your thoughts," a voice said behind Teddy, making him jump as he was jerked from his memories.

"Oh, Sharon, it's just you," Teddy said, breathing in relief at the presence of the Transfiguration Professor.

"What was on your mind?" Sharon Watson asked as he fell into step with her. She reminded Teddy of Minerva McGonagall, whom he had met a few times after her retirement at the end of the war. She was stern and took nonsense from no one. Unlike Minerva, however, Sharon liked jokes, and occasionally even told some. He enjoyed working with her.

"Just reliving the past."

"Ah. You might want to be careful doing that," she said, her eyes twinkling, "Someone might think you like living in the War. Which part of the past were you thinking about?"

"The death of Harry."

"And the part that started the Dark Wars?"

"No. You stopped me from dwelling on that part." He smiled at her and looked ahead of her. "This is my stop. I'll see you at dinner."

Sharon smiled at him. "See you later, Theodore." She left before he could correct her. He didn't like being called Theodore.

_What a strange day._

Teddy stood up the front of his Potions Class, watching as the students filed in. when the last student had taken her seat and the door was closed, Teddy stepped forward into the beam of light dictating his lecturing space. Some of the students gasped, thinking he had spontaneously appeared. The others fell silent at once. Teddy made Potions a very interesting class. For one thing, he liked to tell the students stories behind his own uses of the potions as they made them.

"Hello boys and girls, and welcome to another combined History of Magic/Potions lesson."

There were a few chuckles from around the room.

"To congratulate you all for sticking to NEWT-level Potions, I've got a brand-new treat for you all." He flicked his wand behind him and a cauldron levitated around the room, depositing a small sample of the potion in a flask, which gently settled on a desk, to be circulated around the room for everyone to try.

"First up, who can recognise the potion?"

There was silence around the room as the more adventurous students looked at the sludgy brown liquid and gingerly sniffed at it, some going so far as to taste it. One of the students up the front almost dropped the flask as she recoiled in disgust.

"Yes, Amanda? Do you know what it is?"

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said, then wiped her tongue on her sleeve, trying to get rid of the taste.

"And how did you recognise it?"

Amanda flushed. "My mother made me and my brothers a small batch when we were younger, for us to pretend we were grown up, and it's not a taste you forget in a hurry."

"Ten Points to Melbourne House. You can keep that if you promise not to use it to break school rules." Teddy reached back to his desk and picked up another vial, filled with golden liquid. He opened the cork and levitated the vial over to Amanda. "Do you know what this one is?"

Amanda sniffed it, but Teddy stopped her from ingesting it. "I don't know, sir."

Teddy smiled at the rest of the class. _Three, two, one- _"Yes, Alicia?"

"It's Felix Felicius, the Luck Potion," she said, blushing as the rest of the class looked at her.

"Right." Teddy floated the cork over to Alicia. "It's yours." He flicked his wand and thirteen more flasks floated over to the students, so that they could be passed around.

Teddy sat at his desk and ticked off a list of names as the Potions were named. The list of potions being circulated around the room included the Dreamless Sleep Potion, Shrinking Solution, a simple Love Potion kept under close watch, Scar Remover, Pepper-Up Potion, two types of Calming Draughts, Nightmare Remover and Veritaserum.

There was one potion and one person left.

"So, Aaron, what have you ended up with?"

The boy almost dropped his flask but caught it in time to prevent it shattering against the edge of the table. "I don't know, sir," he said, "I've never been any good when it comes to identifying individual potions."

Teddy nodded at the boy and floated the potion back over to his desk. "See me after class for a few minutes. I can help you with that." He looked at the rest of the class. "All of these potions have practical applications in a war, believe it or not. Yes," he said, laughing as the boy with the Love Potion looked at his flask, "even something like a Love Potion.

"What you are going to do is recreate the Potion in your hand, to be made exactly the same as the sample I gave you. I know they're all of varying difficulties, which is why you will all be doing it blindfolded. You have done these potions before, and they might just be in your exams. That's a subtle hint, there. I expect almost all of these to take a couple of weeks to complete, up to two months, so don't feel the need to rush and destroy your grades. Cut-Me-Not Charmed knives are to be collected up here, and returned at the end of the class.

"Off you all go."

There was a quick shuffling of feet as the students set about gathering their ingredients.

An hour later, the bell echoed around the room, signifying the end of the lessons. The students finished cleaning up and shuffled out of the classroom, only Aaron remaining where he was sitting. Teddy stood up and waved his wand, freezing the partially-completed potions as they were, and storing them away. Then he sat down in front of Aaron and folded his arms.

"Is there as reason that you are not completing the set work in my classes?" he asked, looking the teen in the eye. "I know that you can identify a potion at a glance. So, why did you say you couldn't?"

Aaron glared at him. "It was a Calming Draught."

"So?"

"So, everyone always teases me about how anxious I am."

"This is not the first class you have refused to do the work," Teddy said calmly, crossing his legs at the ankle and his arms across his chest, lounging back as though they were taking in a lounge room rather than a classroom. "Many other teachers have commented on your reluctance to do the work in Transfiguration, English and Charms. I know they are not my areas of profession, but you have not done a single piece of work in Potions for a fortnight. I want to know why."

Aaron simply glared at Teddy. "It's none of your business why I don't do my work," he spat, standing up. With a condescending look at the werewolf, Aaron started to leave.

"Your mother's death should not be the death of your academic career, Aaron."

Aaron stopped at the doorway and turned on Teddy, who was a few feet away, standing there with an empathetic look on his face. Aaron's wand was a few inches from his teacher's nose.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother, _werewolf._ You know _nothing_ about losing your parents."

"I was raised by my godfather," Teddy said, ignoring the shaking wand. "My parents were killed in the last days of the Voldemort war, Aaron. I know what it's like to have no parents."

A Stinging Hex flew over Teddy's shoulder. Teddy leapt forward onto the boy's chest, knocking him down and leaning on him, in wolf form. He grinned at the stunned boy, making the teen shake in fear. Teddy carefully took the boy's wand in his teeth and stepped back, letting the teen up. Teddy returned to his human shape and twirled Aaron's wand between his fingers.

"Now, there are certain rules about threatening a teacher in this school, Aaron," he said, sitting on the desk behind him. "I suggest you refrain from threatening any other teachers. They won't just give you a fright. They'll expel you." Teddy threw the wand down to the boy. "Twenty points from Sydney House. Don't make me do it again."

Aaron nodded and stood up, picking up his wand and running from the classroom with shaky legs.


	3. The Rumour

3: Rumour

Word of Teddy's display in the Potions classroom spread around the school like wildfire. Professor Cowarn called Teddy up to the staff room after dinner to find out the story of what happened.

"It is detrimental to your hiding here for you to be transforming in the classrooms every time you are upset, Theodore," Cowarn said in a solemn voice. "Especially with the speed of the gossip network in this school."

"Well, next time I'll just send the student's curse back at him, shall I?" Teddy asked happily, examining one of the devices on its pedestal. "And my name is Teddy."

"A breach of the school rules as bad as that should be reported, _Theodore,_"Cowarn stressed, "and not punished on your own. We do not harbour people like that here."

"Really?" Teddy asked, "You don't?"

"I don't count you," Cowarn said consolingly, "but the students should not be running rampant in this school. What of the teachers' safety? I can't have children like that here…"

Teddy was lost in recollection, staring at the tool. Although a spell had been applied to his mind years ago, they were still there, floating under the surface. And Cowarn's words echoed someone else's from the start of the Dark Wars…

"What of the teachers' safety? I can't have children like that here, to destroy our school from the inside out. I just can't!" Jonathan Drewitt banged his fist on the table, glaring at Teddy.

"But sir -"

"Dammit Theodore!" the man cried, "They belong in Azkaban, or the new ministry prison, not in Hogwarts! For god's sake, they're the children of Death Eaters!"

"Is that what Harry or Dumbledore would have wanted?" Teddy asked quietly.

"No one knows what they would have wanted," Jon cried, "and they're dead! I can't very well ask them, can I? Not without visiting Hades myself."

Teddy glared at the man. "Harry died under the attack of _teenage_ Death Eaters, and Dumbledore died in this very castle!"

"What do you think with this lot in here, giving them two seconds to choose?" Jon asked shrilly, "I'm saying no, Teddy, and that is my final word."

Teddy glared at the man and walked out. He slammed the door of the Headmaster's quarters, the griffin knocker clicking in the aftermath. He left down the spiral stairs and met the group of orphan children at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm sorry, but he won't let you in," Teddy said to the leader, Blain Zabini, "because of your parents."

Blain looked outraged. "How dare he refuse us!" he cried, pulling out his wand. He and the other children stepped around Teddy and made for the Gargoyle, which opened up willingly. The new Headmaster was not on its good side, and it would be glad to see Jon Drewitt go the way of the last Headmaster.

"Blain, Tragius, Aurelius, Violet, Tansy, no!" Teddy called, moving to go after the eleven-year-old orphans. He took two steps toward the gargoyle and it closed, leaving him to rage and curse at it.

"Don't do it!" he yelled through the wall but wasn't sure if they'd heard.

A few seconds later, though it seemed longer, the gargoyle moved aside again. Teddy shakily made his way up the stairs to the griffin door, and pushed gently on the door. It opened slowly in front of Teddy to reveal —

"THEODORE!" Cowarn yelled at the werewolf, and Teddy stepped back a few paces, his wand out and pointed at the Professor before he could think.

"Are you going to curse me?" Cowarn asked, holding his empty hands up and pointing to the wand aimed at his nose. "I'd appreciate it if you put that away. I know you know how to use it properly."

Teddy put the wand away and Cowarn said in a shaky voice, "What were you thinking of?"

"Hmm? Oh, the last time I heard that speech."

"Oh, you mean just before you found -"

The door to the office opened and a young woman stuck her head in the door. It was Lisa Volkic, the Ancient Runes teacher, someone who should not hear their conversation. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I was here for my meeting with the Headmaster, I can come back later -"

"No, no," Teddy said, heading for the door, "I was just leaving, Lisa."

"Teddy -" Cowarn called.

"Later, Phil," Teddy said, ghosting around Lisa and out the door.

"What a strange fellow," Lisa commented as Teddy headed out of the small room below, letting the large painting drop back into place.

Teddy snarled at nothing and stormed to his rooms in the dungeons below, cursing and spitting as he walked. The last thing he needed to remember was _that,_ especially in the Headmaster's office!

"Professor Lupin?"

Teddy turned on his heel and stared at the small thirteen-year-old standing in front of him. She was a member of his own house, Sydney House, marked by the large and elegant 'S' on her front pocket. None of the students wore robes, it being too hot, but kept to their own clothes, generally bikinis and board shorts in the summer, and furs in the winter.

"Regan. What can I help you with?"

"There's something happening in the common room, sir," she said, pointing at the door behind her. "They're not letting anyone in."

"The how do you know something's happening?"

"Because they wouldn't block it off if it wasn't sir," she said a touch impatiently. "Before I left to find someone, there was a small fight brewing. I think it's gotten out of hand."

Teddy sighed; there went his quiet night. "Okay, step aside." She moved out of his way and he drew his wand. _At least having a combat history is good for something,_ he thought as he said the password to the door,_ people tend to get out of your way when you say to._

The door remained stuck shut, so Teddy pulled out his wand and tapped it on the door, saying a password that would open the door no matter what. The door remained stubbornly shut, and Teddy growled softly, placing his wand against the door and muttering the strongest unlocking charm he knew. The door flew open and he marched into the room, taking it all in.

Adam Drocker was curled up on the ground, being hexed, cursed and kicked by the sixth- and seventh-years around him. His wand was lying a few feet away, useless against the twenty attackers encircling him.

One of the boys turned to find Teddy behind him, and threw a Stunning Spell at him. Teddy sent the boy crashing into a wall with a swish of his wand and ploughed forward into the students. He stood above Adam, holding the boys at bay with his wand.

"You will all drop your wands _now_," he hissed, "or you will be in detention all night every night for the _rest of the year!_"

A few of the boys dropped their wands out of fright as he turned his dark gaze on them, to be set upon by the rest of the boys gathered around them.

"Stunners! Now!"

The third to fifth years and the sixth year girls sent Stunning Spells at the group of boys, sending all but one crashing to the floor. A few flew through the air, the target of more than two Stunners, and hit the walls.

Teddy looked at the boy still standing in front of him, continuing to glare at the man. Teddy lowered his face and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the boy through his eyebrows. "Drop your wand or I will attack, Drival."

Stephen Drival glared at Teddy. "Fine. I can take you, Theodore Lupin." The boy grinned at him. "Oh, were you trying to hide? Well, there's someone behind you who has been looking for you for a long time."

"Stupefy," the person behind Teddy said, sending the boy crashing to the floor.

Teddy turned to look at the person and gasped. He felt his knees going weak as he watched the person in front of him lower her wand.

The woman smiled confidently at Teddy, holstering her wand.

"Hello, Teddy. Still got that multi-coloured problem?" she asked eligantly

It was Victoire Weasley.


	4. The Memories

4: Memories

Teddy darted through the ruins of Malfoy Manor, his nose to the ground. He was a wolf, sniffing out the third-generation Death Eater known to live in the house. His fur was a soft grey, the same colour as the surrounding concrete. Water was dripping somewhere in the distance, creating an eerie echo around the ruins.

Something shifted ahead of him. His ears pricked forward, and he gently crept through the ruins, his ears straining for more sound.

Ahead of him, a pebble fell into a puddle, betraying the location of the Death Eater.

She was only on the other side of the wall.

Teddy leapt through the hole in the wall and landed on her back, pushing her face-first into the mud. She spun around, trying to throw him off, and trying to trail her wand on him. Her hood hid her face, a patch of darkness in the eternal grey.

"_Evanesco_!" she hissed.

The spell vaporised a hole in his left ear as he fastened his teeth around her right wrist. His teeth sunk into the bone, and she screamed, dropping the familiar wand.

Teddy shifted from the wolf's body to a heavier one as she threw him off, scrambling for her wand.

"How can you live with yourself?" Teddy demanded, crouching to spring in human form.

The woman laughed, catching her wand in her left hand. She spun on him, her hood falling over her face to cover her properly. "Because it's so simple, _mixed-blood,_" she hissed, sending a Cruciatus Curse at him. "How can you live, knowing what you are?"

Teddy leapt on her, grabbing her wand arm in one hand, the other fastening around her throat. She scrambled to grab his hand, turning her wand on him. Their scuffle echoed through the quiet ruins.

Teddy twisted her little finger back, forcing her hand open. She cried in pain, and dropped her wand. Teddy threw it into the gloom, where it clattered to a standstill.

The woman let go of the hand at her throat to punch Teddy. He flew from her and landed in the dirt, where he transformed into the wolf and grabbed her hood as she stood, pulling it from her head and strangled her as he pulled her back.

The hood fell from her face to reveal the white-blonde hair of Victoire Weasley.

Before she could do anything, his jaws seized on her throat and squeezed the life from her. Her lifeless body fell to the ground, and Teddy backed away, realising what he had done, her blood flowing from his jaws.

He howled into the ruins. "Damn you, father!" he yelled into the silence, mourning the loss of the eldest Weasley child, "Why did you give me your curse?"

A burst of green light hit the stone above his head, and T eddy shuddered, transforming to human and grabbing Victoire's wand. He didn't know where his own wand had gone; he lost it a year ago in a raid on the Death Eaters. With an inhuman snarl at the figure climbing through the partially-collapsed wall, Teddy Disapparated.


	5. The Truths

4: Memories

Teddy recovered from the shockwave of memory with barely-human speed. His wand came up against her throat, threatening action.

"You are not real," he snarled, digging the point of the wand into the flesh, "Nothing brings the dead back."

"True," she said with a smirk, "but that only applies to the dead, Teddy." She stiffened as the wand burnt against her skin.

Teddy and Victoire had forgotten the watching students, and were almost ready to kill each other. Again in Victoire's case. The students were watching as silently as possible, terrified to move, lest they draw the adults' ire on them.

Teddy shook his head. "I know you were dead, Victoire. You divulged the location of the Dark Arts Defence Association and the Ministry to the Death Eaters! I killed you in the ruins of Malfoy Manor, dammit! You're dead!"

The soft gasps of horror of all the conscious Sydney House members didn't filter into Teddy's shock. Victoire was paying no attention to the children. She lifted her chin, baring the scars of her throat to the light.

"You tore my throat out, Teddy," she said, smirking at him down her nose. "And Lysander restored it after you Disapparated away."

"It was a werewolf bite!" Teddy cried, unknowing of the secrets he was revealing to over three hundred students. "Uncle Bill couldn't restore the scars that Greyback gave him, what makes this so believable?" He stepped back, his wand shaking as Victoire lowered her chin.

The students were dead-silent now. They could see Teddy's hair turning from its signature spiked electric blue to shoulder-length brown, conflicting emotions rendering his Metamorphmagus ability useless.

Teddy shook his head, mouthing useless words. Suddenly, a green light issued from his wand, hitting the shocked Victoire in the chest. She crumbled where she stood, her face changing as she fell.

When Teddy had calmed down enough to step forward, he rolled the body over. Staring up at nothing, her eyes glassy, was a woman with a heart-shaped face, her hair bubblegum pink. As Teddy recoiled, recognising his mother from the pictures Harry had shown him when he was a child, the body vaporised. Teddy realised that it had been merely a Boggart, though likely one forced to stay in one shape.

He looked around the room, suddenly aware of the faces watching him. He dropped his wand, stared at the students in shock and ran from the room. He left the students to talk about what he had said and done. Some of them had recognised the Killing Curse and wanted to know just who he hated so much to be able to use it.

Teddy sat in a corner of his office, far from the locked door. He had his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. A gentle knock on his door made him look up at it, his face catching the candle light. He looked like a banshee, his face sallow, his eyes red. His hair was long, black and lank, but mostly he looked like a walking corpse.

"Professor Lupin?" the voice of the Runes teacher, Lisa Volkic, came through the door, slightly muffled. It sounded calm and gentle, as though trying to console him. "Lupin, please, I want to talk to you. Your student told me what happened in your common room."

Teddy thought of his options and stood up, stepping his way around his desk and to the door. He unlocked the heavy wooden door and stepped back, opening it enough to show half of his face. "What, Lisa?"

She started when Teddy didn't wail like a banshee, and gulped gently. "May I come in, Theodore?" she asked gently, keeping the distance between them. She knew the dangers of an upset werewolf, having faced three of them at least once a month for two years, and didn't want to risk losing a limb now.

Teddy wordlessly turned away from her, leaving the door open. The witch stepped inside and gently shut the door, turning to face Teddy. The dungeon room was well-lit by the large fireplace, making the few shadows in the room stand out all the more. Teddy had made his hair shorter, roughly shoulder-length, and it was a dull red, though he still looked like a walking corpse. He sat down behind his desk and waited for her to speak.

Lisa was wearing a tight-fitting surfer's shirt, covered in a logo that looked like _Billabong._ She was wearing black pants with it, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail that fell halfway down her back. She was also wearing thongs on her feet, their slapping noises echoing in the quiet room. Most of the teachers wore the same thing, trading comfort and style for the traditional English robes.

Lisa sat on the edge of her seat and watched him. He made no movement, so she did. "Being a werewolf isn't as big a deal here as it is with the Poms, Lupin."

Teddy just stared at her.

"I mean, there are three werewolves in this school right now, aside from you. History says that it took a lot of cunning, influence and money for your father to be admitted to Hogwarts." She looked at him seriously. "It's not exactly a secret who the student werewolves are. Ask Adam, or Greg Norman in fifth year, or even Lucy Abitte in third. They're all accepted by their peers, to an extent. It's been a long time coming, having someone who knows what happens on the staff. Did you wonder why Sydney House was the one that needed a new Head?"

Teddy slumped forward in his seat, holding his head in his hands. "So I'm not going to be asked to leave?"

"Well, the attack of the Boggart has already spread to the Headmaster through the gossip network -"

"That was fast," Teddy grumbled.

"—and he sent me down to make sure you are okay. It's common knowledge over this side of the world what happened in the Dark Wars, who you had to kill. We know Victoire meant a lot to you, as did Lysander and Dominique."

"I always wondered what Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill did to get two Death Eaters in a family with no dark history for seven generations," Teddy muttered into his hands.

"Common consensus has it that it was the corrupted werewolf genes mixing with the Veela genes that created such Dark children," Lisa commented, as though it were a stranger rather than his family they were discussing. "That's what Horgic says, anyway, and he's the Magical Creatures teacher." Lisa brushed off a fleck of dust from her surfer's blouse and stood. "The past is the past, Teddy. Speak to Adam and the others. You'll see just how kind Australians can be."

And with that she left, leaving Teddy with a lot to think about.


	6. The Kill

Teddy looked around the tunnel, trying to pierce the darkness with his human eyes. His left hand hung useless at his side, unable to move, almost completely amputated by a Cutting Curse. A low-level Healing Charm had staunched the flowing blood, but he didn't know enough magic to reattach it.

Teddy jerked back out of the road as the curse flew at him, barely missing his face. An insane, male cackle echoed down the darkness. Teddy cursed the light behind him, giving his position away to whomever was shooting at him. Not that he didn't know who that was.

"Dominique!" He rasped, his throat dry. Although the war had hardened him in some ways, the thought of the blood of humans in his mouth still made him vomit.

The cackle sounded again. "Why, hello, cousin!" a bright and cheery voice echoed down the tunnel, along with a Stunning Spell, "Fancy seeing you here!"

Teddy, being wise for the first time since the start of the war, was quiet, edging into a dark off-shoot tunnel.

"Little Teddy-Bear? Where are you? You took my sister, but you won't get me!" Dominique sent a Killing Curse into the off-shoot tunnel, barely missing Teddy.

Teddy shifted down, becoming as thin as he could, edging along the tunfnel's edge as quietly as he could until he was beside his girlfriend's brother. He jumped on the Death Eater, his jaws locking on his throat as he morphed into a wolf, his teeth tearing his cousin's throat out.

As Dominique's body fell lifeless to the floor, Teddy backed down, his breathing irregular. He threw his shaggy head back and howled, the noise echoed down the tunnel. A Stunner flew at him, and he straightened up, holding Dominique's wand. He sent a Killing Curse at the attacker, and while he was distracted, Disapparated away. His family would want to know what had happened.


End file.
